


5 Times Pepper & Tony Were Unofficially Peter's Parents

by Slothbeans



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2019, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: And 1 Time They Were Officially his Parents





	5 Times Pepper & Tony Were Unofficially Peter's Parents

i.

The holidays are always a rough time for Peter. It can be very blue to spend those special days alone in an empty apartment.

Not that the boy would ever blame his aunt for working over the Christmas holiday. The hours can get crazy when you're a nurse in an already overcrowded mental health facility, helping to rehabilitate profoundly depressed members of society - teenagers and adults alike. Peter understands more than anyone that depression doesn't stop just because it's Christmas time. In fact, more people need help this time of year - adults forced to push themselves back into closets, hide themselves to please their families, and just truly realize how lonely they really are.

Aunt May was a hero in that regard. Spider-Man may have talked a few people down, but is the one caring for them after, walking them step by step to improve their quality of life and believe in themselves. She always does her best to make the world a better place. That's the type of kind soul she is.

Although Peter can't blame his aunt for working extra shifts to rake in some additional last-minute holiday cash to pay the ever-growing bills, there is still a part of him that didn't enjoy spending the break alone. He knows she's doing good things, spending time with people that _ really _need her this holiday season, but there's still a part of him lonely inside. He knows it's selfish to think, but sometimes, Peter just needs her too. The holidays can be hard for anyone when spent alone.

These empty nights leave him missing his family. He misses his mom and dad, but most of all, he misses his Uncle Ben that he's recently lost in the last year. He misses people guiding him in life, encouraging him when he gets good grades, and even forcing him to wear a jacket when it's cold outside. It isn't that he's parentless - Aunt May is still there - but he's definitely experiencing life the way a child in a divorce would experience it. There's limited parental time left when his aunt works so hard to keep food on the table.

But it's fine. Peter can spend another Christmas alone. It really isn't that big a deal to him. He is a big boy, after all. And he knows that they can celebrate the holiday tomorrow instead.

At least he thinks it's okay. Until he hears a familiar knock on the apartment door. He throws himself off the couch as he rushes to get the door, nearly spilling his cup of ramen noodles everywhere in a frantic rush to throw on some clothes. Boxers the comfiest outfit when he's home alone and celebrating, but they aren't really proper attire to answer the door.

"One second. I'm not decent," Peter shouts as he rushes to his room. It's probably just a neighbor checking in. It wouldn't be the first time he's been caught like this.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he hears Tony say as he opens the door and comes in anyway. Peter mutters a silent curse word as he throws on a shirt - blush quickly dancing across his cheeks - as he's somehow forgotten to lock the door once again. May would be very upset if she found out.

Peter walks into the room when he's finally dressed and decent, though there isn't much he can do about his hair flopping every which way. He hasn't showered in two days, mainly because no one has really forced him to do so, though he did have plans of maybe doing so later that night. That just wasn't in the boy's chill holiday schedule.

"Aunt hottie sent me to come check on you and make sure you get some proper food. Not just ramen," the man says with a paper bag in his hand, "But now that I'm here I have a more concerning issue. What died in here? Is everything okay?"

"That might be me," the teenager admits sheepishly. "I was about to jump in the shower, but this show on Netflix was just really interesting. I kind of just kept pushing it off. But to be fair, I wasn't exactly expecting people."

"Alright, spider-baby. I know the teenager game. Got better things to do, huh? So how about you jump in the shower and then we can have lunch. Extra pickles, squished flat, right?"

ii.

It isn't long before Peter is spending nearly every week at Tony's lab, helping his mentor with various projects and ideas. He has mostly creative freedom, within some safety boundaries and protocols. But Tony's proud of the work he's doing and speed of which he analyzes problems. And it's a nice change for the man who usually spends the time in his lab alone.

Peter's honored for the chance to be in such a coveted space. He's admired Tony for so long, practically the entirety of his life. He's a bit nervous at first, but Tony's shown him nothing but kindness, as long as he's willing to put up with Morgan and Pepper a bit too. There's nothing more important to Tony than his family right now.

Tony picks the boy up once a week after school, usually on Friday nights since Peter's curfews are a little bit looser - the only rule that he has to beat his aunt home from her midnight shift and spend breakfast with her. Then he has Saturday and Sunday to sleep in with a few chances to Spider-Man around the city, as long as his homework for the following week has been completed.

This weekend is different though. May's spending the entire weekend out of town with her new boyfriend, and there's no way for her to really enforce a curfew onto Peter. He's the type to listen to rules even with her away, but she's still nervous about leaving him alone for so long. He wants to give her a chance to get to know Mr. Stark's head of security since he seems to make her really happy, but he's also kind of edgy to not see his only family for so long.

All he can do is take advantage of the situation, push the boundaries of what he can get away with like teenagers need to do sometimes. It gives Peter even more time to spend on their newest lab project since he doesn't have to be home in time for breakfast and May can't get angry if he leaves his homework off to the last minute. There's no point rushing when he can sleep in as much as he wants later. That way, he can have the best Friday night ever with Mr. Stark and spend less time alone in the empty apartment.

It's already late at night as the two boys focus on a tweak to Karen's systems. It isn't hard work or anything major, just doing their best to rework some systems with some of Peter's ideas. See if they can maybe shave milliseconds off her response time. They've been spending the night working through the new code, and they're both pretty proud of how it's working out.

To be fair, Peters's spent the majority of the last half hour fighting his drowsiness. There are quite a few yawns that he's trying to hide, even though it's the most obvious thing to a dad with a five-year-old tucked in safely upstairs. But Peters knows as soon as he admits he's tired, he'll be driven home and the day will end. He'll be alone. Instead, he spends his time rubbing his eyes when he thinks the man isn't looking and doing his best to find the small errors through blurry eyes.

"Why is this so difficult, Mr. Stark?"

"It isn't difficult. You're doing really good. It's just a lot of boring stretched out reading. I'll never forget the time I almost broke JARVIS from one misplaced semicolon."

"You? The great and powerful Tony Stark?" 

"Don't let it go to your head, kid. I was seven at the time."

"Mhm," Peter murmurs since he clearly can't focus on finding a proper response. That takes too much focus right now. The words are starting to blur again in his mind as he fights nodding off once more.

"You tired bud? Why don't you go lay down in the guest room, and we can continue this tomorrow?"

The boy is easily led to the bedroom. He's too tired to be embarrassed, to think that the great Tony Stark - a man that he's admired all his life - is tucking him into bed. He doesn't have the energy to fight or think that much about the implications of the perfectly premade room adorned in red and blue, or the perfectly sized pajamas placed in the dresser drawers. Even the newly purchased Ironman teddy bear in the corner is suspicious, but is only focused on Mr. Stark as he wishes him goodnight.

Peter falls asleep against soft silk sheets and the most perfectly fluffed pillow that he's ever slept on before. This isn't the room he's used to, but his heart already feels home.

He can hear Pepper welcoming her husband to bed a few rooms over, Morgan laughing as she sneaks her gameboy under the covers of her blanket, and the buzzing of life underneath him in Stark Tower. He's safe here, with Ironman and Rescue so close by. The little family will keep him safe tonight. And tomorrow Peter will return the favor.

Peter sleeps without blip nightmares for the first time in months.

iii.

Sometimes the boys just need an easy day.

Peter spends the majority of his time Spider-manning across New York City, at least when he isn't dedicating himself to his grades by order of his aunt. He's promised to keep his grades at a certain level, so he doesn't always have his adrenaline-filled alter ego to fall back on. 

He's got a lot of life to live before he can become an Avenger, an endless amount of possibilities and options ahead of him. He's smart. Most Science related things come easy to him, so there's no doubt that he should be focusing on school first, but studying and fretting over grades leaves a big worry inside Peter. He's stressed out.

Sometimes Tony also needs an easy day too.

Stark Industries is in good hands, though he's assumed more responsibility within the company since the birth of his daughter, Morgan. Neither parent wants to spend full-time managing the company, so they've found the right amount of success being co-CEO's. They gave the board of directors the option to accept both Starks or no Starks, and frankly, Tony knows they are more terrified to lose Pepper than anything.

Running the company can be stressful sometimes, to say the least. Tony was always a more behind the scene ideas man, but now there's a driving force for him to clean the company up and make it successful for clean energy in the long term - Morgan, and Peter. 

And although Tony hates to admit it, the boy is his main driving force in returning to Stark Industries at the moment. The kid's a real inspiration that could play a substantial role in the company someday. He wants to be prepared for whatever career path the boy may choose.

It's these rare times when both boys are stressed that they somehow become calmer than ever. They find comfort in each other's presence, both doing their best to cheer up one other. They've even find the perfect place to go when they're both so high strung - the little ice cream parlor down the block. It's the best balance for Peter's never-ending super stomach and Tony's unquenchable sweet tooth.

They're working in Tony's lab on opposite ends of the workbench, both barely getting any work done with their minds so wound up in jumbled stress when their eyes lock from across the room. It takes a few seconds, but something in their minds seems to click. Tony raises an eyebrow as he asks, "Ice cream run?"

Peter's barely gets his jacket in their frantic rush for ice cream.

They go a smaller parlor down the road. This one doesn't carry the fancy flavors named after the superheroes Peter admires. It carries no reminders of the civilians and everyday battles that they face in their line of work. It's instead a small family-owned parlor that Peter used to frequent with his uncle. The Parkers love to support small businesses, and Tony Stark quickly falls in love with the little joint that brings his boy so much joy.

"I don't know how you can eat that. Mints aren't candy. They're an after dinner refreshment."

"Mint chocolate chip is delicious, thank you very much." The boy sticks out his tongue as he continues to lick the quickly dripping four scoop cone that he's been blessed with. "You just don't understand true deliciousness, Mr. Stark. It's probably because you're so old. I read that as you age taste buds rot away until all you can eat is grey paste and flavorless smoothies."

His mentor only rolls his eyes at the child's playfulness. His kid is such a drama queen. "I thought spider babies were supposed to hate mint flavor."

"That's only when it comes to gum. Ice cream is obviously the exception?!"

They walk home together slowly, avoiding their responsibilities for just a little while longer. There's enough homework waiting at home for Peter, and an even larger stack of paperwork waiting on Tony's desk, but all the heroes can do right now is eat their ice cream wordlessly. They laugh along as Tony teases him for how much ice cream Peter drips all over his face and the sidewalk, the boy too busy talking and enjoying their time together to notice the trail of a mess he's leaving behind him.

Tony's pretty sure only twenty-percent of the ice cream makes it inside Peter's mouth that day.

iv.

The more time Peter spends in the lab, the more time he gets to know the Stark family personally. It's not long before he's not only becoming close to his mentor, but he finds himself becoming warm to the idea of spending time with the entire family. They also become a major part of his life.

It isn't that the boy doesn't like Pepper or Morgan. They're just unknown to him. It's kind of weird for him to start staying the night a few times a month, or join the family for dinner, or even going for ice cream as a group instead of the small duo he's used to.

He's constantly reminding himself that the three of them are a family unit and that Peter Parker isn't part of that unit. He isn't really a part of their family, nor does he want to get attached or force himself into their family dynamic. He tries to be mindful of his lack of blood relation.

The boy acts awkward around his mentor's wife, Pepper Potts, since he doesn't want to be a bother by asking for snacks or overuse the showers after late-night work sessions. He isn't quite sure of how to address her either. He's settled in a nice place calling his mentor by the name of Mr. Stark, or very rarely Tony when the situation calls for it, but he doesn't have the same experience with Pepper. He doesn't know her limits, or what she prefers, and frankly, he's too afraid at this point to ask.

Additionally, there's the fact that he's starting to consider Mr. Stark as something more than a mentor. He's starting to see the man as a father figure, someone that will be there to guide him in the challenging years ahead of him, though he would never say anything to Mr. Stark about it. There's just something new growing between the two of them that the boy can no longer ignore, even if Mr. Stark will never replace the hole his uncle leaves in his heart. But he does feel a little bit better when spending time with the man.

If the boy sees Tony as his new father figure, does that make Pepper his new mother figure? Peter doesn't want to think too hard about it. It tends to stress him out when he over analyzes these things, so he thinks it's best to not worry about it. Things will work their way out eventually.

And then there's Tony's pride and joy - his daughter Morgan Stark.

Peter isn't sure what to think of the little girl at first. He hasn't met many babies before. He kissed a baby once as Spider-Man, but it started crying way too loud for the hero's liking which he admits freaked him out a bit. And it wasn't Peter Parker, so it doesn't really count.

But she's different. She's half of the insanely intelligent Tony Stark and half of the immensely powerful Pepper Potts. She quickly grows into a powerful little demon who can put on an innocent face when manipulating her dad. She's got a heart of gold, but there's also a little bit of spice inside her that keeps her interesting. (It doesn't help that Tony has a tendency to spoil her.)

The two unrelated siblings bring out pureness in each other. There's a childhood innocence in the little girl that Peter finds himself lacking. Spending time with her makes him wonder when things came so complicated when his life became a fight of good versus evil. She's a nice break from his usual rush of homework and training missions. And a great reminder that he can always take a few moments to relax and enjoy life.

Seeing his children play together is also brings great joy to Tony Stark. He enters the room, exhausted from his seamlessly never-ending flow of paperwork and memos from work, to find his energy instantly restored by the sight of them giggling inside of a homemade blanket fort. Even though Tony was planning on going to bed a bit early today, this suddenly seems much more important.

"Shhhhh, I think I hear a monster outside the fort," the little girl whispers through the thin blanket walls. The room suddenly goes silent, only a few giggles slipping through from his daughter.

Tony is sure that Peter knows what's really going on. There's no doubt that the boy's enhanced hearing doesn't know he's there, but he plays along with the little game anyway. Tony watches as they shuffle under the blanket carefully.

"Attack!!!"

It's only a few seconds before the kids pop out of the blanket, tossing marshmallows at the man at full speed. Tony dives around the corner for safety, though he's sure to grab a few that almost hit him. 

There's lots of shouting from around the corner, and it's clear that the children are all out of ammo, which gives Tony a chance to pop one marshmallow in his mouth as a snack and whip the rest back at Peter's head as revenge. His aim is spot on.

The attack sends Peter falling backward dramatically, right into the center of the blanket fort. All of the poles holding it up fall as the boy is covered in blankets and sheets. He struggles for a few moments, making really obviously fake death sounds, before going still.

"We killed him, daddy."

"We? That was all me, Morgana. Don't take credit for my perfect aim."

Morgan giggles as she crawls into the pile and starts pulling blankets off her older brother, saving him from the mess the big bad man has made. He makes some more super fake sounds as he comes back to life. 

Morgan throws her arms around Peter once she can see him safe and sound, even though she knew he was never in any danger, she wants him to know it's okay.

Peter tentatively wraps his arms back around the little girl. He's unsure of the gesture, but he admits it does feel pretty nice. The gesture is natural and loving, and he feels more a part of this family than ever before.

"I saved you," she whispers as she clutches him close.

"You did, Morgan. You saved me. Thank you."

v.

It's been a long day at school. The poor boy just wants to go home.

It started with a little pressure behind the thick of his skull, something dull in the back of his head that he was sure would fade with a large glass of water and a proper breakfast. He's convinced it's just dehydration from the previous night's long patrol. He got a bit carried away.

But as he takes the hour-long subway towards school, he quickly learns that it's something much grander. A mix of everything brewing in his brain and stomach that he just can't ignore.

It could be the pressure in his sinuses from the oncoming storms, or the sensory overload from all the chit chat of the passengers around him, or maybe even a bug. He can't be sure of the reason, but he just knows something isn't right. There's a quickly growing throbbing behind his eyes, his skin and eyes feel tight, and a knot of sickness growing in his stomach. He barely holds his breakfast down on the way to class.

He doesn't make it until lunch with the way his stomach is flipping. He finds himself in the least busy bathroom, heaving over the dirty school toilets, vomiting up every bit of frosted flakes he ate only a few hours ago. His head is still pounding, only adding to the complete and total misery that Peter is experiencing. And he still has to worry about his math test later that day.

There's a force in Peter that tells him to go back to class and push through the day. It's what May would expect from him, after all. He's supposed to put a maximum effort into his studies - even with his patrol duties - and this is likely just over exhaustion from swinging too hard the night before.

But there are tears in the corner of the boy's eyes, and he just can't bear to listen to the overwhelming noise of his classmates any longer. He has to go home.

It feels like forever as Peter drags his tired body down the long hallways to the office. At least his stomach contents stay down - not that there's possibly anything left for him to vomit. It's a long journey with his weary bones and dizziness, but he somehow makes it there just before the bell for lunch rings.

The office calls and gets permission for Peter's absence, not that they can't see the paleness in the boy's complexion themselves, and let him know that his guardian will be there soon to take him home. There's no way they can let him walk home alone in such a state. 

(Peter isn't even sure if he'd make it home himself without vomiting and passing out in a stray alleyway. Waiting for one of his guardians is definitely the best option right now.)

Peter's stomach is hurting too badly for him to analyze who will be picking him up. May is at work, though he knows she wouldn't hesitate to take the day off if he really needed her. And he's starting to get used to the idea of Mr. Stark as his father figure. Tony was added to the boy's emergency contact form at the beginning of the year, and the boy's been picked up from school by the man often enough to know it's a real possibility.

That's why he's shocked to be picked up by the one and only Pepper Potts. He barely even notices the sound of her high heels as he holds his legs against his chest in pain. But it's definitely her that has arrived to take him home - not May or Tony like expected.

"Oh, baby. The school called and said you weren't feeling well. Let me just sign you out for the day, and you can come rest at home until Tony's done work," she says with the kindest voice - the same voice she uses when her daughter's having a rough day. What Tony can only describe as her motherly voice.

"I have a math test later," Peter groans, trying to stand up once more, but stumbling with dizziness in the process. Pepper leans forward to help stabilize him.

"That's very brave of you, but you're clearly too sick to stay here. We have medicine and the spare bedroom prepared for you at home, and then you can take your math test when your feeling better."

It's a long ride to Tony's home, but Pepper does her best to drive slow to avoid any bumps or potholes, even if it's an impossible task in a city like New York. It seems like forever before they're finally home and Pepper's settling him into the guest room with a stainless steel pot and some water.

She's there when he's vomiting into the toilet, rubbing soothing circles onto the small of his back, doing her best to keep him from being embarrassed by her presence. The woman gives him encouraging coos and whispers, knowing all too well how being sick makes a kid of even the strongest superheroes. It's really no different than when her daughter Morgan got the flu last week.

It's a long day for the both of them, but by the time Tony comes home from work later that night, Peter's already tucked into bed with a few sips of water sitting in his stomach. The boy's eyes are barely awake when he feels a wave of thankfulness washing over him for the woman that's been there for him all day.

It's only a passing thought, but if Mr. Stark acts like a father figure to him, then Pepper Potts has definitely become a supportive mother figure in his life. And he couldn't be anymore thankful.

+1

The Starks spend many great years with their daughter and their unofficially adopted son.

There are ups and downs, high points and heartbreaks, emergencies and beautiful sunsets. But the four family members - Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Peter - create an unspoken pact between them. They will always be there for each other. There's an unbreakable bond between them now, more powerful than the relationship ever was between Peter and his lost parents. There's no longer moments of doubt between them or embarrassment through sickness and suffering. Only love.

Peter still loves his aunt. There's never a doubt in Peter - her endless dedication and kindness will always hold a big place in his heart. But Peter's much older now, living on his own in a small loft paid for with his personal income. He's his own man now.

Peter's graduated high school, done enough years of college to focus to know his place is with the Avengers, and is engaged to be married. He's adult enough to make his own decisions when it comes to where his loyalties lie. He's decided it's okay for him to love more than one family. He can have numerous families.

His top priority is his relationship with Michelle Jones. A high school sweetheart type of relationship, that's continued to blossom without the pressures of school bullies and course work. He can't wait to marry her - in the upcoming Fall - though even he has to admit wedding planning is very stress-inducing. Even with all the wedding costs covered by the Starks, the planning never seems to end. He puts up with every decision and last-minute change because he loves his fiance, and Michelle Jones deserves her dream wedding.

And then there's his relationship with May. A more platonic bond now, something built with time and trust, and a bit of broken situation with the shared loss of Ben. He visits her a few times a week and calls her even more often.

May has also been a huge part of the wedding planning process. Honestly, Peter's barely made any of the decisions between the two women. He's been a supportive figure the entire time, but it's mostly been Michelle and May coming up with ideas and visiting venues. It's probably best that way.

He's endlessly thankful for May taking him in all those years ago, despite the lack of actual family relation. It's her kindness and caring nature that raised him, shaping him into the superhero he is today. She is, and will always be, the closest thing to a family.

And then there's the Starks. He loves Morgan and Pepper - his new mother figure and little sister - but there's still something more profound with his relationship with Tony. Peter's never had a solid figure, but now he has someone guiding him on the right track and supporting his decisions. Someone that believes in the boy, and comforts him when things fall apart. Peter can't help but think of Tony as anything besides an actual father - the father he's never really had before.

"How's the wedding plan going, kid?"

"Same old. Same old, Mr. Stark," Peter says with a smirk on his face. The nicknames haven't faded with time. Peter will _ always _ be Tony's kid, and Peter can't help but bug the old man about his age.

"I remember when Pepper was planning our wedding. I didn't realize there were so many shades of blue. Or that she even loved blue so much. I've always been more of a pink kind of girl myself."

"I've mostly just left that stuff to the girls. Whatever Michelle wants, she gets you know? She deserves that with how much she puts up with."

"Don't worry, Peter. I get it. You're soft for her. Don't ever tell anyone, but I'm a bit soft for Pepper, too."

Peter can only roll his eyes as they work on the engine together. The gesture brings a smile to the older man's eyes.

"There is something I need to take care of for the wedding though, but I need to ask your help to do so. If you're not too busy. Maybe we can take a quick break?"

The two boys pull away from the engine, Tony Stark sensing the direction of the conversation, and giving his full attention on Peter. "Of course. Anything you need. You know that."

"It's not a big deal. Just a quick question," the boy says as he nervously runs his oiled covered hand through the mess of his hair. "It's just... With my own father gone and uncle Ben long deceased, I don't really have anyone to walk me down the aisle. May would be weird, not that gender stereotypes have ever mattered to Michelle, but it would just be kind of weird because you're kind of my dad now? You know?"

"I know," Tony replies in a whisper, willing the tears to stay in his eyes. "Boy do I know that more than anything."

"I just wanted to know if you'd walk me down the aisle. Kind of like my dad? If that's okay?"

There's no hesitation in Tony's movements. No second thought as he wraps his arms around _ his _boy. This is his son. He can't think of anything he'd love more.

There's not a single drop of Tony's own blood pumping through the boy's veins. Not a single ounce of scientific proof of their relation, but in every sense of the word, Peter is his Tony's offspring - a teenager delicately guided into a man worthy of Tony's pride.

"I would love nothing more than to walk my son down the aisle on his wedding night."

Both men cry that night.

And when adult adoption papers are presented as a gift that following Christmas to Pepper and Tony, no one is surprised - not Happy, May, or even Michelle.

Peter Parker Stark was always meant to be a part of this family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated, especially since this is my passion project and a major undertaking for me. <3


End file.
